Cult of the divine tree
by Neon dagger
Summary: A cult has existed before the arrival of Kaguya to the elemental nations and now with only one member left they must revie thier god and punish those whom dared to steal from thier master review/pm for ships
1. Chapter 1

Cult of the divine tree

I don't own Naruto

The cult of the divine tree dates back to before the sage of six paths back before his mother this specific cult formed with the growth of the tree.

They protected their god and their god in turn gave them power for their sacrifices and then the corrupter came she paraded as a protector but the cult saw through it and then she stole the fruit of their god stole its power and then had the gull to claim that she was god and deserved our respect but in actuality she was a demon sent to taint the tree whilst under the guise of a protector.

The demon gave birth to two beings not as tainted but tainted all the same however the children disagreed with their mother the tree god got its revenge through her children so in spite she tried to once again to use our god against us and when her sons stopped her she did the most deplorable act imaginable she forced herself to merge with the divine tree she became a beast of stolen power and gained a form which matched the ugliness of her soul.

Her sons then defeated her and separated from her corrupt power and sealed her powerless body into the moon but alas our god was gone sealed into the sage of six paths and his brother left to guard the moon whilst the other became worse than the mother and spread our masters power to those whom made use of it in war.

Shou mie closed his book his and bowed his head as his father placed his hand on his head in between his horns and spoke his pinwheel eyes spinning softly as he did so "With this my son you are the last of us the last one true believer the one who may carry on with our mission please take care of yourself."

With his bit said Shou's father pulled out his eyes and set them on any alter at his side before making a hand seal and his entire body was converted into chakra and compressed into a small sphere Shou took a moment to allow himself to take in his new increased perception as he gained the mangekyo sharigan (think of bookofjeo:nanohazard) and to mourn the loss of his father before he scooped up the sphere and devoured it.

Shou hunched over in pain as his horns grew becoming larger and curving upward slightly his body ached as wooden spikes grew from his body before receding again and after a moment Shou was up right again before he moved to the alter and took a moment to take in the eyes of his father their design compared to his own.

Shou took a breath before being a few hand seals and once the seals were complete he touched his face around eyes his green medical chakra coating his fingers as he did so.

Shou then reached into his right socket and pulled yanking the eye out but he didn't flinched as the jutsu that he applied was a numbing medical jutsu after a moment to try and grasp his father's eye which he had made the mistake of being turned away and Shou severely underestimated the debilitating effects of not have depth perception so after a minute Shou managed to get the new eye in properly Shou then repeated the process with the other eye.

5 minutes later

Shou stared at his father's no his eyes the design now looked like a mix between a nuclear symbol and his original Nano hazard.

After a moment Shou deactivated his eyes and looked over at a jar in which his original eyes floated in Shou grabbed them and sealed them in a seal on his wrist before grabbing a bag and beginning his travel to the leaf home of the nine tail Jinjuriki.


	2. question

i know few actually are interested in this story and i haven't updated it in a while but i have a question should Shou have a romantic interest and if so who please no BLB gender bender is acceptable but please help me with this i am trying to rev myself up to continue with this but i am a bit lost with how to continue it and if Shou should have any interest outside of making his god complete again.


End file.
